


Dipeon- Angst Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (more tags will be added), Abusive Relationship, Angst, Dipeon, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, basically a place for me to vent, no regular updates, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some Dipeon one shots. Full of abuse, angst and sadness. I'm sorry. A place for me to vent.WARNING:Contains upsetting topics. Please don't read if you'll be affected x





	1. Frustration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is frustrated and doesn't know how to control his anger. Dipper just rolls with the punches. Unfortunately for him, a little too literally...

All the pent up emotions just exploded as Gideon's fist collided with Dipper's jaw. The smaller male stumbled back with a choked cry, hands immediately flying to the area of pain. His boyfriend looked up at him fearfully, tears brimming as a steady stream of blood began to trail from his nose. The blonde's features quickly softened into guilt before transforming into frustration. Frustrated at himself for losing control.

Dipper looked up just in time to see a fist pelting towards his face. Stinging pain erupted from the place where he'd been hit. He immediately shielded the injured area, hoping to protect himself from any further assault. Or at the very least minimise the now aching pain. The brunette looked up at the seething southerner, apprehensive of his next move. He felt a trail of something thick and warm trickle down his lips as tears threatened to spill. A flash of guilt crossed his boyfriend's face before frustration took over. Gideon cursed, more angry with himself, before placing an ice pack on the table and storming out.

Dipper sighed shakily, placing the ice pack on his jaw. The initial pain had subsided now but there was just an uncomfortable throbbing and he could already feel it beginning to swell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok NOTE:
> 
> I am not in an abusive relationship. Yet. All I'm going to say is that in ok and I just want to get my worries off my chest.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated x


	2. It's For the Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper hides the extent of the abuse, even from the abuser themselves.

Dipper gently applied the foundation to around his eye socket, making sure to blend it well. With another quick check over in the mirror, he made his way downstairs. Gideon had come home drunk again. He wasn't in control and had taken out his anger out on Dipper, with probably more force than intended. The albino had passed out on the sofa soon after and was still slumped there when the brunette came down. Dipper had used his left arm to shield himself from some of the blows so as a result it was quite bruised and the swelling made it difficult to use efficiently. He quietly crossed the living room, feeling his stomach twist as he eyed his sleeping boyfriend, letting out a sigh as he made it to the kitchen. Hopefully Gideon had slept off his bad mood...

The albino stirred to the clinking of cutlery and the sound of a kettle boiling softly. With a groan he sat up slowly, blearily looking round. Ugh, how much had he drunk last night? His head pounded painfully as he tried to get his bearings. Dipper entered the front room and paused, seeing the other was awake. "Uh, morning... What happened yesterday? I'm pretty sure I blacked out," Gideon said, his voice was scratchy and groggy. "Oh nothing really, you just drank too much," the brunette muttered, "I'll get you a drink," He said, quickly returning to the kitchen. The southerner watched his boyfriend carefully, noticing how he held his left arm awkwardly and barely used it. He mumbled a quick thanks and took a sip of the water set infront of him, eyeing Dipper's arm suspiously. Gideon hesitated slightly, pretty much knowing the answer already.

"Dipper, did I hurt you last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. EXTREMLEY short again. Next one will be longer. Was the ending bad? Hope it was okay x


End file.
